Eric Brady
, (and others) | years = 1984–1992, 1997–2000, 2012—2016 | first = October 16, 1984 | last = July 31, 2000 | cause = Left town | creator = Margaret DePriest | books = | spinoffs = | image1 = File:DaysVaughan-Eric.jpg | caption1 = Greg Vaughan as Eric Brady | image2 = File:DaysAckles-Eric.jpg | caption2 = Jensen Ackles as Eric Brady | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = Eric Roman Brady (full name) | gender = Male | death cause = | occupation = Former Photographer for Titan Publishing | title = | residence = Colorado | father = Roman Brady | mother = Marlena Evans | stepfather = John Black | sisters = Sami Brady | halfbrothers = D. J. Craig Rex Brady | halfsisters = Carrie Brady Cassie Brady Belle Black | wife = | romances = Nicole Walker Greta Von Amberg | sons = | daughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Shawn Brady Frank Evans | grandmothers = Caroline Brady Martha Evans | uncles = Bo Brady Frankie Brady (adoptive) Max Brady (adoptive) | aunts = Samantha Evans Kimberly Brady Kayla Brady | nephews = Will Horton Johnny DiMera | nieces = Allie Horton Sydney DiMera | cousins = Shawn-Douglas Brady Zack Brady Ciara Brady Andrew Donovan IV Jeannie Donovan Stephanie Johnson Joe Johnson | relatives = | species = }} Eric Roman Brady II is a on the television drama Days of our Lives. The July 16, 2012 issue of , confirms that actor is joining the series as a recast of Eric Brady. |page=11 |date=July 16, 2012 (Vol. 37, No. 29)}} Casting Actor steps into the role of Eric on a contractual basis on July 28, 1997. In the summer of 2000, during an interview , Ackles confirmed that he would soon exit from the series after obtaining a development deal with ABC. Ackles makes his last appearance on July 31, 2000. In December 2000, it was reported that NBC had approached Ackles to reprise the role in early 2001, but he respectfully declined. Reports also surfaced that the producers were looking to at who was previously known for his role as Scott Chandler on ABC's All My Children, but executive producer, immediately shoots down the rumors revealing that there were no place to recast the role. In February 2011, , who was previously known for his roles as General Hospital 's Lucky Spencer and The Young and the Restless 's Diego Guittierez had turned a testing deal with Days. Vaughan later stars along (Sami Brady) in the movie, Two In! which fuels rumors that Days's was interested in Vaughan again. In late June 2012, 's Nelson Branco confirms in his publication, ''Soap Opera Uncensored that several sources confirmed that Vaughan had signed on as Eric Brady, despite no confirmation from NBC. |work=''Daytime Confidential|accessdate=2012-07-29}} In early July, confirms that Vaughan was joining the cast, but his role had yet to be confirmed. |accessdate=2012-07-29}} The July 16 Issue of ''Soap Opera Digest confirms that Vaughan had signed on as a recast of Eric Brady. Storylines Backstory Eric and twin sister, Samantha "Sami" Brady are born in 1984 to Roman Brady and his wife, Dr. Marlena Evans. Eric is named after his great uncle, Eric Brady, Sr. Following there mother's supposed death in the spring of 1987, the twins are sent to live with Marlena's parents, Frank and Martha in Colorado. However, the twins continue appearing onscreen through frequent visits to Salem. Eric last appears as a child in the summer of 1992 and the twins are later SORASed into teens changing their birth year to 1977. While Sami begins making trouble in Salem, Eric stays in Colorado with his grandparents. Eric is one of several other siblings; his paternal half siblings include, Carrie, Rex and Cassie Brady; he has another half sister from his mother's affair with John Black named Belle. 1997–2000 Eric returns home to Salem in the summer of 1997 dead set against his mother's relationship with John. Meanwhile, he suspects Sami of faking amnesia to to get Austin Reed to fall in love her. With assistance from Carrie and her friend, Mike Horton, Eric helps uncover Sami's schemes just before her wedding to Austin. The group also reveals that Sami's son Will was actually fathered by Austin's brother, Lucas Roberts. Sami is furious with Eric for his betrayal but she soon forgives him when she realizes he did not intend to hurt her. Eric soon realizes he is being stalked by an old schoolmate, Jed Fox. Eric had previously been accused of date rape when Jed was the actual culprit. Jed threatens to kills Sami unless Eric takes responsibility for the rape; however, Eric convinces Jed to admit to his crimes and accept his punishment. Eric later develops an infatuation with waitress, Nicole Walker. Eric begins working as a photographer for Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics and tries to get Nicole hired as a model. Nicole and Eric eventually begin dating but the relationship is strained thanks to Nicole's checkered past. When Eric focuses his attention on Sami's upcoming murder trial, Nicole falls for Lucas. Meanwhile, Eric falls for an older woman, Greta Von Amberg and he breaks up with Nicole when she suddenly marries Lucas in 1999. Sami is convicted of murder and sentenced to death leaving her family devastated. Fortunately, Lucas admits to the crime to save Sami. Eric's relationship with Greta is strained due to his lingering feelings for Nicole. The two fall into bed and Greta realizing Eric will never be over Nicole ends the relationship. After nearly being killed in a railway accident, Eric decides to leave Salem. Eric last appears in July 2000 after he admits to Nicole that he will always love her. In June 2008, Sami reveals that Eric has been in a car accident in . Though he doesn't suffer any serious injuries, Marlena rushes to his side. 2012-2016 Eric returns to Salem in November 2012 as a priest at St. Luke's church. Eric hires Nicole to work as the secretary at the church. Eric opens up to Nicole about the violence he experienced while working as a photographer in the Congo. Eric is wary of Nicole's lingering feelings for him, and also harbors some feelings for her. Eric reluctantly begins working with Kristen DiMera on his new school project for the community. He disapproves of Kristen's romance with his stepbrother, Brady Black and by the time he is able to get past his reservations and agrees to counsel them before their wedding, Eric uncovers repressed memories of Kristen drugging and raping him. He then is kidnapped by Stefano DiMera with Nicole, in an attempt to cover up for his daughter. Waiting together for their deaths, Nicole confesses that she still loves Eric and Eric, although he is astonished, also confesses that he still loves her. They are amazingly saved and brought to the hospital. After being released, he talks to Nicole and tells her that to get back his priesthood, which had been stripped after the wedding fiasco, he has to go on sabbatical. Nicole is shocked and hurt, especially when she remembers his telling her that he loves her. But he continues by saying that the real reason to go on sabbatical is to see if he can be the husband to Nicole that she deserves. He then leaves Salem.With the proof now resurfaced, the Vatican agreed to hear Eric's case about being reinstated to the priesthood. Nicole even traveled to Rome to testify that she'd kept the proof from Eric for selfish reasons. Moved by her testimony and the proof, the bishop offered Eric admission back into the priesthood. But, still troubled by his inability to forgive Nicole, Eric turned it down. He returned to Salem and worked as a photographer for the PR department at University Hospital. He spent months fighting with Nicole, who kept pleasing with him to try to forgive her. But he couldn't. He finally found a distraction when his ex-girlfriend, Serena Mason, came to Salem in the winter of 2014 to do medical research from a story that she was working on. Eric and Serena met in Africa, while she was there on a story assignment. They fell in love. But, when Eric felt drawn to the priesthood, Serena did not stand in his way. However, as soon as she heard that Eric had left the priesthood, she wanted to see if there was another chance for them. Eric was happy to see her when she arrived in Salem. Their relationship moved quickly, as Serena was in town for other motives. She was on orders to swap out a piece of artwork that Eric had acquired when the two of them were in Africa. In January 2016, while driving drunk, he causes a car accident that left him, Brady and Jennifer Horton injured and results in the death of his best friend Daniel Jonas. In April 2016, Eric was sentenced to five years in prison for vehicular manslaughter. References Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Twins Category:1984 Character births Category:Brady family Category:Evans family